1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a metallic inner shell.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional I/O connector for being mounted to a circuit board usually includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and an outer shell enclosing the insulative housing. The insulative housing usually includes a base and a tongue portion extending from the base. Since the tongue portion is usually thinner than the base, the strength of the tongue portion maybe not strong enough. In order to solve this problem, an inner shell is provided. Usually, such inner shell is of an annular shape through which the insulative housing extends. The inner shell can not only improve the strength of the insulative housing but also realize robust shielding effect. For this reason, it is crucial to fasten the inner shell with the insulative housing.
Nowadays, the inner shell is usually formed by stretch molding technology which requires rigorous moulds and complex structures. Usually, in designing the stretch moulds, in order to easily manufacture the inner shell, the R angle of the punish needs to be designed much larger than the actual dimension. Under this condition, it is difficult to stably fix the inner shell to the insulative housing because its dimension is somehow much bigger. Besides, the inner shell manufactured through the stretch molding technology probably has weak strength and may easily get deformed.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector with an improved inner shell.